Syren's Brothel
by Emeria Heyl
Summary: Goku is taken in the middle of the night and eventually finds his way back to the group. Does the rest of the Sanzo party even remember him?


**I own nothing**

_Darkness surrounded the four friends. A single cloaked figure crept into their campsite in the black night. There was no fire, only the moonlight._

A brunette boy sat on a bed in only a ragged kimono. His face held much sorrow, lost hope, and depression.

_The figure carefully picked up the smallest male, discarding anything it considered 'useless'; shoulder guards, a cape, bracers._

He was waiting for a customer to come in, get their fill, and leave… just like the nights before, ever since he had been brought here.

_The figure carried the boy of fifteen to a brothel. After setting him down, the cloak was removed to show a female's body with tanned skin and silver hair. Golden eyes glowed in the darkness and faint candlelight._

No one would come tonight. He wouldn't be fed unless a customer came in, so he waited in vain.

_The boy awoke at sunrise, a few hours later. "This is your new home, Goku-san. Do you know how to pleasure a man?"_

The boy smelled smoke. A demon attack? Not unlikely… His eyes slowly lit up at the possibility of someone saving him, but that hope was quickly diminished at the screams of a demon attack.

"_No one you know will save you here, my little toy. I erased their memories of you…"_

How he longed to be free! "Sanzo…" A tear came to his eye. It was now or never…

"_Even if you were to escape, they would not know your face."_

He kicked down his door, weakened by the fire. The small male ran, searching for a way out. An open window caught his attention.

"_You'll never leave, my child. You'll never see them again. Try to forget my dear."_

The used male leapt out of the second story away from the burning building. A cough, two, three. He landed ungracefully on his feet. Pain shot through his weak body.

"_In the end, the Syren will always find you."_

The boy raced into the woods nearby. A road… He had to find a road leading west. He had to follow the trail left by his friends, demon bodies.

"_And that is who I am, boy."_

For many miles he travelled like this, just running until he collapsed face first in the dirt. "Sanzo…" the single word left his lips as he fell to the ground.

_The Syren gave him a small, ragged kimono and a plate of old bread and a half-baked potato._ "_Eat and dress. You begin work tonight."_

Three men stood over the unconscious body of the demon in the dirty kimono. "Should we take him with us?" "No, leave him. He's dirty and probably an enemy." "Show some compassion Sanzo. Gojyo, help me get him in the jeep."

_Goku meekly ate what he was given. It slowly drained the monkey's strength. He weakly put on the kimono as well, the woman watching him dress._

He woke up in the moving jeep to see a half demon, a monk, and a demon quietly talking amidst themselves. The monk looked back at him. "Where's your village?"

"_They will never remember you… never remember you… never remember you…" The words echoed through Goku's mind._

"I was kidnapped by a woman several weeks ago… I was travelling with three others; Hakkai, Sanzo, and Gojyo. We were headed west to defeat Gyumaoh, a demon who was sealed a long time ago." The jeep stopped.

"_Sanzo… Save me!" Goku cried into the night. No one heard his screams and heavy sobbing._

"How do you know our names?" The driver, the demon, asked. "I… never mind…" The younger demon jumped from the car and ran, crying. What she had said was true, wasn't it?

"_Anybody… please… save me from this…"_

He ran until his legs gave out. A girl ran out of the woods he had run through earlier. "Goku! Hold on! I'll go get Koujaiji-niisan!"

_Days melded together eventually. What he had become sickened him. "Sanzo… please…"_

The girl and man who had come back with her carried Goku to a small cave. He was too weak to travel any farther. "Lirin, wait here. I'll locate the Sanzo party." In a flash, the man was gone.

"_Goku dear! What on ear—?" Syren had to paralyze Goku using her sound manipulation. He had tried to kill himself. "You will soon grow to like this life, my pet. I know you will." She lulled him to a sleep filled with nightmares soon after. "But until then, let these dreams plague you…"_

The girl stayed by Goku's side until Koujaiji returned, followed by the monk, demon, and half demon. "We don't know anyone named Goku. This has to be a trick!" "Then why do I know him? Keh, you heroes are all alike…"

_Goku tossed and turned in his sleep._

Goku tossed and turned in his sleep. He awoke with a loud cry, "Sanzooo! Noooo!" He panted for a few moments.

"_Lead me to your precious monk so that I may take him as mine. Lead me to your precious kappa, so that I may claim his flesh. Lead me to your precious friend, so I may destroy his mind. Lead me to the three so that I may receive what's left."_

"Goku… are you alright?" The small demon girl was truly worried. What had happened to her favorite rival? "Lirin…? What's wrong with Sanzo? Why doesn't he remember me?" His speech was weak.

"_Now, let my fun begin."_

"Hello, my pet. Did you think you could run away from me?" A woman entered the cave in a brown burlap dress. A slit ran up the right side to show the bottom of her panties. The hood on the dress was pulled up to hide her face.

"_Sanzo… Hakkai… Gojyo…"_

"What did you do to Goku?!" Lirin was furious. She attacked, but the woman pushed her to the side with ease. "I made him a whore, child. He belongs to me now and not to the Sanzo that stands here!" She cackled. "And, when I'm done, I will have him and the others too."

"_Beware of the Syren… She wants you all…"_

Koujaiji attacked next, but didn't even leave a mark on the woman. "Sorry honey, but metal doesn't burn. Tell your mother I said hello and can't wait to see her revival." She pushed him out of the cave using some sort of song she forced into his mind. A sound barrier was then erected to keep him away.

_Goku prayed to the Merciful Goddess to help them when she would attack his friends._

"Now, who shall I start with? The easiest would be you, kappa. Oh, but why not attack all at once? Listen to my Siren's Song…" The woman stared to sing. Sanzo was the first to fall. Hakkai followed suit. Gojyo tried to fight her magic.

_He knew it wouldn't be enough._

Goku started to sing a different tune, way off key. It was a ballad to the Merciful Goddess he had heard in his dreams. Gojyo caught on and attacked the woman without his normal weapon.

_Memories of Sanzo always crossed Goku's mind. It hurt to remember him now, having given up hope after two weeks._

"You will never defeat me!" Gojyo stabbed her in the heart with a sharp rock. It punctured skin unaffected by the woman's metallic armor. She fell to the ground. "I believe I just did bitch."

_His favorite memory was when Sanzo freed him from his stone prison._

The barrier dissipated and Koujaiji ran in to help his sister. Gojyo just sat down next to Goku. "Sorry little buddy. For forgetting." Goku smiled up at him. "It wasn't your fault. It was that woman's." Gojyo smiled with him. "For now, let's let those two rest okay? We have a lot of time to make up for!"

**End**


End file.
